Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor having a vertical transfer gate and an electronic device having the same.
An image sensor is a device that converts air optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, with the development of the computer industry and communication industry, the demand image sensors with improved performance has increased in various fields such as digital cameras, camcoders, Personal Communication Systems (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, and robots.